unforeseen disaster
by Callisto1791
Summary: A look at what might have happened had Cathy concieved after her night with Chris. warning, incest, chacter death and many other elements that vc fans know and love.
1. For what else is there to love?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I'm simply borrowing them.

Set during the Dollanganger's stay in the attic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

"Are you asleep?" Chris whispered. I turned on my side to face him.

"No, how's Cory?" I heard Chris take a deep breath.

"He's not getting any better, all night I can hear him tossing and turning. How's Carrie?"

"The same, I hope they get over this soon." I knew this hope was pointless but I needed Chris to reassure me of the twin's recovery.

"They'll get better soon, they must."

The silence stretched on until I thought Chris had fallen asleep at last, but then he said, as if from far away.

"I'm sorry."

I knew he was talking about that night. It had happened months ago, yet every detail of that night remained stained my memory.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I sighed

"Cathy?"

"Yes?"

"I'll always love you."

His voice was strained and the deepest regret evident in its timbre. Without hesitation I replied,

"And I'll always love you."

For what else was there to love? My mother, whose need for money transcended all else, or perhaps my grandmother, whose eyes needed no help from her tongue to convey her hatred of us? No matter what, I always knew that at least Chris would, indeed always return my love. It was with these thoughts that I slept. That last winter night when I had at least a shred of hope for tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the prologue. I do intend to update soon, and follow up with what I hope will be a classic V.C Andrew's twist. However, reviews are still welcome and greatly appreciated.


	2. Disaster strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I'm simply borrowing them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That next day I woke up first as usual. The faint sunlight was hardly visible through the heavy draperies over the windows. I turned over on my side to watch Carrie sleeping. And as I reached out to brush her dull hair out of her face a wave of nausea came over me. I jumped out of bed and rushed to our little bathroom where I threw up everything from my meager dinner the night before. As I staggered out of the bathroom, planning to go lie down once more, I noticed Chris sitting up in bed. He looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're sick." he said simply.

I sat down on my bed next to Carrie.

"We've all be sick lately. Don't worry about it, I'm feeling much better now actually." But still Chris was looking worried. It made me nervous. Chris was about to say something but Carrie interrupted him.

"I don't feel good! And Cory don't neither!" she wailed while she ground the sleep from her eyes with her tiny fists.

"You mean Cory _doesn't _feel _well_." I corrected.

Carrie only laid down again in response.

"Come on." I said, lets get you two washed before the grandmother comes.

"I don't like baths." Cory wailed along with Carrie. I sighed, you would think they would get over these things as time went by.

"you get Carrie, I'll take care of Cory." Chris said, still looking apprehensive.

Luckily we were able to dress ourselves and the twins before the grandmother came in. Although I started doubting weather or not she really cared anymore. She barely even looked at us, at least before she would glare at us with hatred, but now we didn't warrant even that. Breakfast was the usual dreary affair, the twins begging to eat the donuts then, instead of after dinner. But then were able to escape to our haven. Carrie and Cory raced to the classroom to finish one of their numerous drawing while Chris and I reached for our well worn and well loved books. Between one of the chapters I asked Chris,

"What were you going to say this morning?"

For a moment I thought he hadn't heard me. And then he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Do you remember how life was before the twins were born? I don't suppose you remember much, after all you were only seven when they were born."

I turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about, Chris?"

"Things seemed perfect then, Mother seemed perfect. Remember that winter day when we came running home and mother told us we were going to have two more siblings. How angry you were." he smiled slightly at the memory. "And then mother wasn't only our mother anymore. But even then she was beautiful, perhaps even more so."

"I don't understand what you're gett-" I said, but he cut me off.

"You look like her Cathy, as she did. You might not remember, but I Do. What she was like with twins, you are now." he stood up.

"But Chris what do you m-?"

"You're pregnant, Cathy." he sighed staring down at me. I got up and faced him, incredulous.

"How could you say that? How would you know anyways? Everything's the same!"

"No, Cathy I'm almost positive. I just need to ask one thing to be sure, when was your last cycle, was it before..." his voice trailed off.

And though I wanted with all my being to disprove him by telling him that piece of evidence which would prove him wrong, I couldn't.

"It's been four months, Cathy... "

"No!" I screamed.

This couldn't be real. God couldn't be that cruel. I ran to the roof and looked down to hard earth far below. I went to the same place where I had stood years before, willing myself to jump. Then, I had turned back. Now I was not as sure, and my reasons for staying upon that cold roof seemed to dwindle. What was the point of staying? I asked myself. To give birth to a demon baby. Not something most people would look forward to. Carrie and Cory would be fine with their TV and drawings. There was no purpose for my life anymore. I reached out my hand, feeling the breeze as I tried to remember how it felt to be free. My mind yearned to dance in the wind. For that one moment, nothing else was important. I started dancing on the ledge. A frenzied dance that gave no heed to the four story drop below me. I leapt and spun, all upon the razor thin edge of roof. And with every passing moment I came closer to the freedom that I so desired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm what will happen?? Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you!


	3. Plans and Setbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I'm simply borrowing them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was dancing I heard Chris come out on the roof. I spun and stood facing him.

"Well hello, Christopher doll! Would you like to come dance with me?" I asked with a fixed smile on my face.

"No, Cathy. Get down from there, you might hurt yourself.!"

"I might hurt myself?!" I asked hysterically.

"Yes, You could, now get down, Cathy!"

"Why? This is all Your Fault!" I yelled. I was so angry at everyone! I ran at Chris ready to pummel him. All my hatred focused on him. I lifted up my hand to slap his face but he just stood there, not even bothering to back up or to defend himself. The look in his eyes were terrible in their sadness to behold. I lowered my hand and sank to the floor.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, as Chris knelt down beside me.

"I'm so sorry Cathy. I'll think of something, I swear." he said while he embraced me.

"But what? Really what can we do? Mother never comes anymore, the grandmother wouldn't even listen to us, let alone help us." We both grew silent, thinking what the grandmother would do if she ever found out I was pregnant. Then Chris broke the silence.

"Well one thing we know is that we must not let the grandmother find out. She'd probably end up beating you to an inch of your life, after she killed me of course."

"Can we even tell mother then?" I asked

"Maybe we won't have to Cathy. I doubt she'll be able to do anything anyway, or even want to. We can stay a couple more months while I collect enough money to pay for your stay in a hospital, and medicine for Carrie and Cory. And then the night before we leave, I'll do a grand sweep of all mother's things. We can hock those things later on to pay for a place for all four of us, or all five of us now." he said as he looked down at my stomach.

"Chris, will our baby be o.k., normal I mean?" It was weird to say our baby, but I needed to know.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Chris said, although it sounded more like a prayer than a statement of fact to me.

Over the weeks that followed, Chris followed through with his plan and every night our cache of money grew. If all our plans followed through we would be able to leave before I started showing. Chris had taken to reading the old medical books in the attic that concerned pregnancy. He told me that thankfully, most first time mother's didn't show until their later months.

However, everything wasn't going according to plan. The twins continued to get worse. It took time to notice though. Their aches and pains did not just occur one morning, their afflictions seemed to grow day by day. Until one morning I woke up first, as always. I turned to Carrie to wake her up, her skin was paler than usual and her breathing hardly noticeable.

"Carrie?" I asked, "you awake?" she slowly turned towards me and her eyes looked blood shot and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Chris!" I called.

"Come here quick, Carrie looks worse." Chris hurriedly got out of bed and came and looked at Carrie.

"Chris, we're going to have to leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes, I agree. But we'll have to wait at least a month. We need at least five hundred dollars."

"Chris we can't wait any longer! Take everything tonight, please."

"Cathy, we need cash if we are going to buy tickets, we have to plan this!"

"Fine I said, I'll get mother here. She won't be able to ignore her two littlest ones."

"You can't Cathy, I know grandmother never looks at you, but mother might. She would notice!"

"I don't care! When grandmother comes, I'll make her get mother and hopefully she'll get them something for this terrible flu they have.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, she still thinks it's the flu. But it's not muhahahahaha. haha anyways reviews are always welcome, hope you're enjoying the story!


	4. Last resort

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I'm simply borrowing them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning after I had done all I could for the twins to make them comfortable, I showered and dressed in one of my less revealing sweaters. I sat on my bed with Carrie as Chris looked towards the door ominously from the rocking chair in the corner. Then, right on time as always, the grandmother unlocked the door and came into the room, bearing our food for the day in that dreaded picnic basket. After she set it down on our small table, I stood up. I remember being thankful that I wore a skirt that day, so she couldn't see when my legs give an inadvertent twitch.

"Grandmother?" She turned towards me, keeping her eyes fixated on my hair, or what was left of it. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Could you please get mother for us? You see, the twins are very, very sick. They need their mother, perhaps she could take them to a hospital, or get them something?"

"Please?" I added when she didn't respond. She then turned on her heel and left the room, locking the door behind her. I stared for a while at the closed door, thinking that maybe I had just imagined her being there at all.

"Cathy, come on. Sit down." Asked Chris, indicating his lap. I walked over to the rocking chair and sat next to him, burying my head on his shoulder, and crying as it seemed I often did lately. While I was crying I didn't notice mother walk serenely into the room. I felt Chris look up and did the same. I never before seen that look on mother's face. It had gone slack and seemed to loose that bright glow she had gotten from her daily encounters with the sun. And then I realized why, Christopher and I must remind her of herself and daddy. I could even recall them sitting this same exact way on our living room couch. I stood up quickly when I saw the grandmother come into the room, close on mother's heels.

"Tell her what you told me." Demanded the grandmother while still looking only at my hair.

"Mother, the twins are very sick. They need your help." I asked imploringly. She walked slowly over to the beds. She reached out her hand to brush a coil of curly hair from Cory's face, but quickly retreated her hand after she felt the heat of his forehead.

"I'll get them some medicine." She replied limply, the hand that had brushed Cory's face now encircled her throat and sought invisible beads to twirl.

"Yes, and lots and lots of fruit, and oranges, for my little pumpkins!" She added brightly, resorting back to her old game of make believe.

"Thank you." I said. Happy, that at least something would be done. I backed up, hoping that they both would leave now, and not linger too long. Grandmother walked back to the doorway, as if she were some kind of guard. My breath caught as my mother turned to look at Chris and I. However, her eyes barely flicked over me until they rested solely on her beloved Christopher. I guess being unloved did have it's advantages at times, I thought.

"Oh, Chris!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her jeweled arms around him.

"I got you that microscope you wanted, it'll be delivered soon." She smiled that simpering smile that I had come to hate.

"Thanks, mom." Chris said lamely.

"Your welcome son, see my little children soon, be good." She sang as she left the room with the grandmother. The door was again locked.

"You're lucky mom has stopped looking too closely at you too."

"Oh come on Chris, it's not that noticeable, yet. Besides, mother needed to be told about the twins."

"Well you're not going to be able to rely on their inattentiveness for long."

"Yes but then by then, the twins will have gotten better and we'll have enough money to leave."

The next morning started the twin's new regiment. Fresh oranges were brought every morning along with vitamins and aspirin. In the beginning, I truly believed in our plan. The twins would get better and we would have enough money to leave. Unfortunately, as I seemed to thrive, the twins seemed to get steadily worse. Chris and I did everything we could for them. We made sure they ate as much of the fruit as they could, and even let them eat our share of the doughnuts. Anything, to keep them eating. For they threw up much of what they were able to get down.

That next month was hell. And so it was on that last day of April that Chris and I had finally achieved our goal of five hundred dollars. However, the twins, overcome by stomach pains and vomiting, were unable to leave bed, let alone pack and travel. That morning Chris walked up to the attic with my breakfast. I had taken to spending as much time in the attic as possible, afraid that the grandmother would somehow notice my condition.

"Here's your cereal, Cathy." Chris said as he handed me a bowl and sat down next to me in front of one of the east facing windows. We liked to sit there in the mornings, just to feel a little bit of the sun.

"Thanks." A moment passed.

"What are we going to do about the twins, Chris? I suppose we could tie them to our backs?"

"yes, as we _quietly_ leave the house. I doubt they would be able to keep from moaning or vomiting for five seconds, let alone while we carry them for five minutes on our backs!"

"Chris, what's wrong?" I asked, so unused I was to Chris being the sort of negative person I was.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Cathy. There's no one for the twins to get a bad flu from up here. And even if there was, why don't we still have it? Why haven't we caught it again? Why haven't they gotten better? This just doesn't make any sense!"

"We don't have to worry about knowing that yet, Chris. We just have to get them to a doct-"

"With what?! The money required for their tests is much, much more than we have."

"But we'll have the jewelry we can hock, that will help."

"And what will the twins do while we're looking for a pawn shop in a city we have never been before?" Chris sighed again and slipped back down to the window sill as he continued.

"I'm going to ask the grandmother to take them to the hospital tomorrow. She won't be able to brush me off. Even she won't be able to ignore the twin's condition now."

"Are you sure that's a good choice, remember the last time you talked to her." I warned.

"I'm sure. Hopefully then the hospital will figure out what's wrong with them soon enough, and then we will be able to leave for good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So any questions or comments? just press the little review button down there, yep go on. I know you want to, haha. And a Special thanks to my previous reviewers whose positive feedback is very much appreciated!


	5. Awareness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's note: O.k. in the last chapter I mentioned that it was the end of April, actually it should be the end of January which would make Cathy about five months pregnant. Sorry about the mix up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to Greyrainbows for giving me the correct detail information.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That next morning, I was surprised to discover that I was not the first up. Chris was already dressed and sitting in the rocking chair, moving back and forth, as if in a trance.

"Chris, you o.k.?" I asked tentatively.

"yea, sure, Cathy" he responded, shaking his head and standing up as he continued.

"Come on, grandmother will be here any moment, and you should be in the bathroom."

"Chris, wait. Don't push her, if she doesn't respond to you, I'll come out."

"No, Cathy. She might notice now!"

"I-" the grandmother started to open the door.

"Later, Cathy" muttered Chris as he shut the bathroom door quickly and turned to greet the grandmother.

"Good morning, Grandmother" Chris said, trying to be cheerful.

She ignored him and walked over to the table, setting down the basket.

"Excuse me, Grandmother?" The grandmother stopped but did not turn around.

"The twins are still not getting any better...uh I was wondering, if perhaps...if you could take them to a hospital, maybe?"

The grandmother again ignored him and started walking towards the door. I heard Chris sigh as he heard the bathroom door open.

"Grandmother, please...just go get momma at least." I pleaded. She slowly turned and looked at me. I caught my breath as I realized that she was looking at me, really looking at me, not through me like she usually did. Then she flicked her eyes up again at my face, and for the first time I saw her look...apprehensive.

"I'll get your mother." she said simply and walked out. Chris turned to me quickly.

"Why the hell did you do that, you're showing now, Cathy! You have to stop being so head-strong and stubborn. Now go upstairs." Chris lectured as he ran his hands through his hair, looking worried.

"O.k. ok, Chris. Stop worrying though, she didn't notice anything or she surely would have killed us by now, and she definitely wouldn't have just left without saying anything."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but get upstairs now...please?"

"Oh fine." I muttered, turning towards the door leading to the attic.

---------------------------another story unfolds within the Foxworth Hall------------------------

She looks so like Corrine did that night. That night when Corrine came prancing in here with that stupid boy, claiming to be in love. How wrong they were! Is it really so surprising that Cathy made the same mistake and is now bearing demon spawn?

"Corrine!" I hissed

"Oh Olivia, welcome would you like to join us for lunch?" Bart asked.

"No..._thank you_, Bart. But I need to speak with Corrine...Immediately." I replied. I so hated it when Bart tried to be sincere. He always failed miserably.

"Yes, mother?" Corrine asked innocently from the other side of the table, gently wiping her pouting mouth.

I walked towards the table as Bart quickly bid Corrine goodbye. I sat down across from Corrine.

"Corrine, Cathy's pregnant."

"What? How could that have happened?" She dropped her napkin.

"You've had four children, Corrine. You know perfectly well...how it happened." I grimaced, such subjects were so disdainful.

"Shh...you know I don't have any children." Corrine whispered.

"No one can hea-"

"She's pregnant?" Corrine asked again, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, that's what I said. You need to start poisoning the rest of the food, they're giving the doughnuts only to the twins. The older two are getting healthier and might realize something." I said, trying to get her attention.

"She's pregnant." Corrine repeated again, although this time it wasn't a question.

"Yes! I thought I have made myself clear. We have to act quickly and poison all the food as well so the fetus won't live long enough to be granted a soul and then sent to hell."

"No!"

"No What, Corrine? It was Your idea to poison them in the first place. At first I disagreed but now, seeing as how I doubt any of them will be able to lead a life free of damnation, I agree that they should be taken care of as soon as possible!"

"No, that child will not be harmed! That child will be..._mine_."

"No, you can't have children Corrine. The will said-"

"I know what the will said Mother!" Corrine got up and started pacing. "The will said that I will loose my inheritance if I bear another child, or if I am discovered of having any previous children. Up until now I had resigned myself to being childless, the thought of adopting some unknown child did not appeal to me. But now, I can have a child of my own, and still keep my inheritance."

I smirked, the selfishness of this woman knows no bounds.

"Corrine, did you ever stop to think if Cathy would ever just give you the child? Once you stop poisoning them, they'll get stronger and they'll want their freedom more than they'll want your promises of fortune and love. Your little _pumpkins_ will leave you, Corrine. Just like Christopher did." I hissed, my words bringing tears to her eyes.

"No! No one will ever leave me again. We'll find a way to keep them here."

Corrine sat back down at the table, thinking.

"The twins..."

"What?" I asked. "Those two are almost dead anyways. Why just today, your boy asked me to take them to the hospital."

"Perfect! We'll take them to the hospital, and while they're there Cathy would never dream of leaving. She'll have her child in the attic and then it'll be mine."

"Corrine, maybe you should just let it go. The arsenic will kill them all in a couple of months anyways, and it'll be over with." I didn't want to bring the Lord's wrath onto a whole new generation of interbred Foxworths.

"No, Mother. All my life, you have been in charge. Always hating me for being beautiful! You taught me to hate my own children, and dare I say, you taught your lesson well. I cringe inside when I walk up there, their whining and crying making me relish putting that powder on their doughnuts every morning. And now that I have a chance to have a real child, one that I can cherish and lavish with everything that I wanted while still having my fortune. That, that you will not take away from me! If you tell anyone about this, I will make sure that you won't have a pot to piss in!" She was breathing heavily and bent over in a domineering way. I stood up, a full head taller than she.

"Corrine, I never hated you because you were beautiful. Your flaws lie much deeper than that, I apologize for not making that clearer before now. And don't you worry about me telling anyone about another one of your insane ideas, who would believe me anyway? If you want to have that child, then you'll have it. But don't come to me when everything doesn't go your way." I walked away from her and up the stairs as I called back.

"Don't you have _something_ to take the hospital, Corrine?"

She glared at me as she walked beside me towards the attic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think?? It was hard to speak from Olivia's point of view so let me know if there's anything I can improve upon with that, or just with the story in general. Thanks for reading, please review. They are greatly appreciated.


	6. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they make very happy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right before Chris shut the attic door on me, I turned,

"Wait, Chris. I have to say good bye to them. What if they take them to the hospital?" I pleaded and Chris relented, allowing me to walk back and kiss each of their cheeks. They were both still sleeping, their breath was shallow.

"Come on Cathy, they could be back here any moment."

I sighed and walked back up to the attic, wondering if mother was going to come back to keep up the appearance that she cared.

As I was sitting on the ancient piano stool, absently pecking at the out of tune keys, I heard the downstairs door open. I ran to hide behind the attic door, so I could hear everything.

"I'm getting pretty good at this." I thought, remembering this is the second time I've hid and listened to conversations today.

I heard two footsteps and then Chris said,

"Hi, momma. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Oh, no problem, my dear." I could just see her reaching up and patting his face.

"O.k. boy get on with it!" The grandmother was getting impatient. I shuddered just thinking about her.

"Well, the twins aren't getting any better and Cathy and I thought that maybe you could take them to the hospital."

"ohh." mother said and then, "Where is Cathy, by the way?"

"Oh she's practicing ballet, up stairs." Chris replied, and continued,

"So about, the twins?"

"Yes, the twins...I guess we have to take them to a hospital, since they're not getting much better." My mother actually did a wonderful job of sounding sad when she wanted to.

I heard Chris let out a relieved sigh. And then my mother spoke again,

"Mother if you could get Cory, I'll get Carrie." I heard them pick up the children.

"Good bye, momma." Chris said as they were leaving.

"Good bye Chris, we'll bring the twins back as soon as their well."

---------------------------outside the Attic room------------------------------------------------------

I tried to touch the child as little as possible, keeping him completely wrapped in the green blanket. I turned around and locked the door. Neither children had yet wakened. When I was sure we were out of hearing distance I said to Corrine,

"So what do you plan to do with them, now? There are not any other quarters for them to live in, and the servants return tomorrow."

It annoyed me, that she would make such an important decision, but after her father died and left everything to her, I felt it best to leave this "issue" up to her. I hoped that the children would have died sooner and she would be off with her stupid husband on another vacation soon. And Now because of her selfishness and her spawn's lustfulness, there'd be another screaming brat to deal with.

"I'm taking them to my room, mother. I don't need you, once you put Cory down you may go." Corrine whispered in an strained voice. We walked into her room, oh how I detested this room! I quickly put the boy down, happy to be rid of the load, and turned to leave. But no, I wanted to see what she did. I stood by the door and watched her looking at her two children. The little girl had woken up, her eyes widening with the sight of her mother.

"momma, is that you?" The girl whispered weakly but nonetheless reached up to wrap her arms around her mother's neck.

"Yes, it's me sweetie." Responded Corrine, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't feel good momma." Carrie whined as Corrine lifted her up again holding her.

"I know, I have something to make you feel better." Corrine carried her daughter with her as she went to her nightstand, opened the drawer and undid the combination lock. Inside, was her supply of powdered arsenic, which she would take with her every morning downstairs while I prepared the mice's meals for the day. She took the bottle unscrewed it and dumped half of the contents into a spare glass that she had drank water from earlier that day. She used the tip of her finger to mix the water and arsenic together. The girl was watching her with wide eyes.

"What is that, mommy?" The girl asked, slumped against her mother.

"It's medicine, to make you feel better. Daddy sent it to me from heaven. He wants you to get better." Corrine said, her voice was no longer shaky but deadly calm. The girl looked suspicious, but truthfully was really too tired to really think about it.

Corrine tipped the contents of the glass into the child's mouth. About half way through the girl choked, but Corrine kept the glass upturned and the girl had no choice but to swallow. Then the glass was empty...

"There, feel better?"

"I'm tired, mommy."

"Good that means it's working."

"Is Cory going to get medicine too, mommy?" The girl asked as Corrine lay her back down on the bed.

"Yes, I have some for him too, now sleep."

The girl's eyes had shut. The boy was still sleeping.

Corrine went to the bathroom to refill the glass of water. On her way back to the bed she saw me standing in the shadows.

"Well if you're going to stay here, you're going to have to help me carry them elsewhere."

"That's Fine, seeing you stoop to such depths of murder is worth it...although I agree, it's the least you could do, they were never meant to be alive." She gave me a dirty look and turned back the boy. She filled the second glass of water with the poison, and tipped the contents into the boy's mouth as well. I wouldn't be surprised if that one drowned before the poison worked. Corrine got up and picked up Cory.

"O.k. take Carrie." I walked toward Carrie and grudgingly picked her up.

"Where are you planning on taking them?"

"Father's old trophy rooms, no one goes in there and it is locked all of the time."

"What, don't want to bury them alive? You're really too kind." I taunted.

"No, I just don't want them waking up and somehow crawling far enough to alert anyone."

We arrived at the trophy room. In the dim light I saw Malcolm's portrait, his eyes glittering. However, this time, instead of a displeased scrawl, it looked as if he were...smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oohhh, dun dun dun!! haha, well I hope you're enjoying the story, Please review and let me know what you think, thanks!


	7. Suspicions mount

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I heard the outside door slam shut, I ran out into the main room.

"Oh Chris, They're going to a hospital. Aren't you happy, then we'll be able to leave soon!"

However Chris didn't say a word, he just stood there looking at the closed door. Slowly he turned to look at me.

"I hope with all my being, that you are right, Cathy."

"Right? Why wouldn't I be right?"

"I don't know, just...she's different, Cathy. She's not our mother anymore!"

He yelled and walked away from me towards the corner.

"We've known that for months, Chris. Now really what's wrong?"

I asked, following him.

"You ask me what's wrong? It'd be a much shorter answer to ask me what's right!" He answered back, turning and glaring down at me.

"Ch-"

"You look so much like her, Cathy. How is it that the two people I hate and love most in the world look so much alike?!"

"I'm so sorry, Chris."

It was the only thing I could think to say. That wild sheen in his eyes had come back, and I was afraid of that look.

"Tell me that you'll never leave me, Cathy."

Chris pleaded as he wrapped me in tight hug that almost stole the breath from my body.

"Chris I-"

"Just tell me that you'll never leave me, that's all I need to go on."

I sighed. No I would never leave him, but how did he mean it. Was I never supposed to go out and have my own life, my own loves? And then I remembered my unborn child. While up in the attic I had forgotten how busy life would be outside of it. My life is no longer only my own, I acknowledged with a ragged breath. All thanks to my beloved Christopher. Despite what he had done, he was still the only one I have ever been able to depend upon.

"No... I will never leave you."

------------------------three months later (around the end of March)------------------------------

"Are they getting any better?"

I heard Chris ask the grandmother for the millionth time. I was hiding behind the attic door again. I always made sure that I left the room before the grandmother came in every morning, it was getting a bit tedious. But necessary nonetheless, considering the fact that I was seven months pregnant.

"No." I heard from the Grandmother, as she slammed the door.

"At least she didn't hit you." I said to Chris as I stepped out from behind the attic door.

"Yea, at least."

Chris replied in a offhand manner as he helped me up the attic stairs. He dashed back down for the basket so we could eat our breakfast on the large old dinning room table that took up a corner of the immense attic.

The attic was very cold, but nothing that couldn't be handled after Chris and I donned layers of winter clothes that we had accumulated over the years.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Chris as he was idly moving around his eggs.

"They're going to get cold you know..." I continued when he didn't answer.

"That's it, they're going to get cold."

"What, Chris?"

"I was thinking about what's different. Our food Has been different lately, have you noticed? The eggs are hot, the milk is cold, and there seems to be a lot more lately too."

"hmm, maybe it's just because the twins aren't here to eat their portion?"

"No, it's more than that. This is just...different."

"Well you should enjoy it while it lasts then." I answered, helping myself to a second portion of eggs.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about your appetite." Chris replied, brightening as he watched me eat.

"Hey, I can't practice my ballet even if I wanted to at this point, so why shouldn't I take advantage of the situation and eat to my heart's content?"

"Do whatever makes you content, I say! and as for not being able to dance, I'm sure you could manage an easy waltz for me?" Chris asked with a grin as he got up and made an extravagant bow."

"I guess...I could manage _that_." I replied and laughed, moving my plate out of the way.

Chris took my hand and led me to the middle of our attic playground, the flowers rustling under our feet. He turned on the old record player and the music filled the room. As we gently swayed to the music I could feel him staring down at me. I looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how beautiful you are."

"Oh don't say that, how I can I be beautiful now?" I replied, blushing.

"But you are, I love you Cathy."

Every day I felt him growing more and more dependent on me to give him a reason for going on. I felt helpless to stop it, when in reality I needed him far more than he would ever need me. I try to tell myself sometimes, at night when I can't sleep, that what he felt for me was inevitable, that I had no control over it. But I know that's not true, I did encourage him, in order to turn him away from momma. It's only that it went to far. Farther than I would have ever imagined it to have gone.

All of these thoughts ran through my mind as I reached up and kissed Chris passionately.

"Chris, nothing you feel is wrong if it's true."

"You really believe that, Cathy?"

"I have to."

"We have to." Chris said as he embraced me once more as if I were the only thing he had to hold on to. I suppose, in a way, we were the only things each of had to hold on to anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come on how our favorite grandmother is doing next chapter! So thanks for all the reviews, please continue. They do make me very happy! Any comments or criticisms are welcome, thank you!


	8. Another way

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the grand oak doors of Foxworth Hall being opened and Corrine's high-pitched flirtatious laugh. I was almost happy to see her marry that oaf Bart since he kept her so busy with trying to appear youthful. She had been gone these last three months since she discovered her daughter's pregnancy. No doubt she wanted one last fling around the world before becoming a "first-time mother". I sighed with disgust, forcing myself to walk down the winding staircase to the bottom floor.

"Oh hello mother!" Corrine said walking towards me, her face flushed with excitement.

"Bart and I bought you some porcelain for your dish collection."

I looked behind her to see our servants carrying all of her luggage and items she had brought from her vacation.

I ignored her, walking past her to look at her purchases.

"You really are trying to make a dent in your father's fortune, aren't you Corrine?" I asked eyeing the many jewelry boxes and other items that looked very expensive.

"Oh don't be that way, mother. After all I just got home, aren't you happy to see me?"

Thankfully I was saved from answering.

"Oh hello, Olivia." It was Bart, he seemed to be carrying another one of Corrine's numerous packages.

"Dinner will be ready at 6:00."

As I walked out of the room I caught Corrine's arm.

"We have things that need to be...discussed. Meet me in your father's office... immediately after dinner."

As I walked into the dinning room I noticed neither Bart nor Corrine were there. Not surprising for them to be late. I sat down at the head of the table, the seat that Malcolm had occupied for so many years. Corrine retained her seat at his right, and Bart sat across from her. I would not be eating alone tonight, I had grown quite accustomed to the practice and started dreading the couples presence before they even arrived.

Carol, the head kitchen maid, brought out the first course, soup as usual. As she set it down she asked,

"Shall I serve the Mrs. and her husband now, or wait until they arrive?"

"No, just serve it now, along with mine. What they are not here to eat you may throw out."

"Yes, Ma'm." She nodded and hurriedly left, bringing out two other bowls of soup."

Ten minutes later Corrine and Bart walked into the dinning room. As they sat down to their soup I saw them frown slightly. That's the least they deserve is cold soup for being late I thought. The main course arrived. Half way through Carol came back into the dinning room.

"Excuse me, Sir." She started out timidly.

"You have a call from Mr. Mills."

"Oh yes, thank you, Carol. Please excuse me." Bart continued as he rose to get the call from his office desk.

Minutes later he returned, a large smile plastered on his face.

"What is it darling?" Corrine asked.

"Oh, I have wonderful news, dear. You know, Mr. Mills, right. I think you've met him, he's a good friend of mine, we go back, yes we do. Went to Harvard Law school together, you know."

Bart talked on as he sat down. I wanted to shout for him to get to the point.

"Anyways, Molly, his wife, talked him into a much needed vacation. A very exclusive cruise trip around the world. And he wanted to know if we would like to go along. It would be much more fun with friends, I'm sure you'll love Molly. So what do you say, we can leave the day after tomorrow."

It was obvious that Bart was very excited about this prospect and expected no hesitation from Corrine, who under usual circumstances would have jumped at the chance to go on another one of her long vacations.

When Corrine didn't responded with that high-pitched squeal of delight she had used so often, Bart immediately became suspicious.

"Don't you want to go, dear?"

"Oh, of course, but. Well, how long is the trip again?"

"Three months, not too terribly long. And we're making several stops along the way."

I smiled inwardly. The last time I saw Cathy I guessed that she was about 4 months pregnant. Hardly even noticeable then. It was only her similarity to Corrine's mother during her stay in the attic that alerted me to her secret. Now she must be around 7 months pregnant. If Corrine were to leave now she would never get the baby. I wonder how she was going to explain this away...

"Oh Bart, well I wanted to wait and tell you this later, but I guess this is as good a time as any. You too, mother, you will be influenced by this as much as any of us."

I raised my eyebrow. What was she planning now, I wondered.

"Yes, Corrine, do tell us." I asked, eager to see her fall over her own web of lies.

"A couple of months ago I received a letter from, Miranda, my grandfather's second wife's grandchild. As you know, after my grandfather died she left this house and ran off with some man. She had two children, Tracy and...Chris. Well Tracy's child is now a teenager. She foolishly got pregnant, and unwilling to abort it or give it to a stranger, she contacted me as her last hope. She's due in a couple of months, so you see I can't go along on this trip."

Corrine finished lamely.

"Just when were you planning on telling me this, Corrine?!" Bart was looking especially disgruntled. I smirked, it was nice to see him showing his backbone for once. I looked toward Corrine to see what she would do. And of course she resorted to what she did best...her feminine wiles.

"Oh Bart, I only wanted to surprise you. I know you always wanted to be a father, and since I am unable to, I thought you would be delighted with this prospect." She batted her eyelashes. I looked away with disgust.

"Mr. Winslow, I believe Corrine can discuss this issue with you later. However, I need her attention, Now. Please excuse us."

I stood up abruptly wanting to end this dinner as soon as possible.

"Meet you upstairs, Bart darling."

Corrine said as she too got up and followed me to her father's old office. As soon as the thick oak doors closed I rounded on her.

"What do you think you're doing? You leave for three months and then come back with this scheme. How do you even plan on getting the child?! Everyday, I have to go up there and listen to your boy's questions. I'm sick of it Corrine, if you had just went ahead with the agreed plan they'd be dead now, but No. It's always what you want, well from now on you can get what you want on your own!"

"Feel better, mother?"

Corrine asked with that damn smile on her face. I glared at her and went over to the desk and sat down behind it. I tried to calm myself, it seemed like a futile effort. Corrine walked towards me, a supplicant pleading their case.

"Mother, I know that I often don't think things through, that I act too much on impulse. But with this child, I am doing everything I can to ensure that everything goes according to plan. And I do have a plan."

Corrine finished.

"Which is?" I asked, still doubtful of her new found determination.

"I'll show you." She got up and I followed her out of the office.

We walked up the long stairs, but instead of walking towards the main family wing we walked towards the guest room area. I followed her up a second flight of stairs. I had made this walk at least once everyday and was upset that her big secret was only going to be leading me back to that damn room I had to bring food to every morning.

She unlocked the door leading the hall, I followed her and locked the door behind me quickly. I expected her to stop at the door to her children's room but she kept walking down the hall. Now I was actually interested in what she might know. Almost at the end of the hall she stopped in front of the last door. She turned to me with smile on her face.

"You didn't think that was the only entrance in to the attic, did you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliffhanger, hehe. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. As always, reviews are appreciated. I really like to know what you guys are thinking of where the story is going. So thanks for reading!!


	9. Love's confining

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't think that was the only entrance into the attic did you?"

Corrine asked as she led the way into one of the many other unused guest rooms.

I didn't deign to answer as I looked around this room. It had been many years since the last time I had been in this room. I couldn't even remember the last time someone had slept in it.

There was only one antique looking bed with matching dresser and one large, full-length, gilded mirror that hung snugly on the opposite wall. I looked around closely. There was a closet to my right I walked over to it, thinking the hidden door way would be there.

"Not there, mother...here."

Corrine said walking over to the mirror. She placed her right palm over the right side of the mirror frame and pressed down and released it. She pulled it open. I saw now that the mirror was on hinges... it was door. Thankfully the entry way was not as narrow as the other attic entrance, it was quite wide actually.

I followed her up the short staircase. The landing was a perfectly square, with two symmetrical hallways branching out on either side. The hallways were wide, allowing both Corrine and I to walk side by side. After a couple of steps, Corrine stopped and showed me a tiny slot. It was about five feet off the ground, a long thin rectangle. She gestured me to look through it. I bent down to look through the slot. I could see a room, with several desks...it was the school room that Malcolm had sent Corrine to, when she was a child I realized.

After I stepped back, Corrine slide the slot closed, turned to me and whispered

"From these two hallways one can see the entire attic, unnoticed. There is even another entrance to the attic over there." She said pointing to a small door further down as she continued,

"it opens into a large Armoire on the other side."

"When did he show this to you?" I asked, meaning her father.

"On my 12th birthday. He showed me this and told me he often watched me while I studied in the schoolroom. In his way he thought this was a compliment, to let me know how he liked to watch me. Every time I was in the schoolroom afterwards I always knew he was there." Corrine added with bitterness.

I almost felt sorry for her until I realized she was planning on doing the same to her own children.

As I was thinking I heard soft haunting music beyond the wall. I quickly looked back through the slot. The boy was pushing a now noticeably pregnant Cathy on a swing that they hung from one of the rafters. How could they look content now, I wondered. They were both doomed

"So you're planning on spying on Cathy to figure out when she'll be giving birth?" I asked on our way out of the hidden corridor.

"Perhaps, well I was thinking of inducing labor. Anyways, the reason I showed you this was because of the other entrance to the attic."

I waited for her to continue after she shut the mirror-door behind her again.

"What I plan to do after inducing labor is to wait in the corridor until she gives birth. That's when I need to you to go to their room and call Chris. Keep him occupied, tell him the twins are alive and are playing outside, I don't care. In the mean while I will go through this other entrance and get the child. Then we can seal up both entrances and never be bothered again."

Corrine finished with a maniacal grin on her face. Her plan did seem a little far-fetched, but plausible nonetheless, except for a couple of things.

"First of all Corrine, how do you plan on keeping them here much longer. I'm sure they've found a way out by now, if only by climbing out of the windows-"

Corrine laughed.

"Always so logical mother, aren't you? You're forgetting something though."

"Oh? And what's that." I sneered, how dare she act so condescendingly.

"Love."

I just stared at her. Love was the last thing present in this plan.

"Yes, love. The love that Cathy and Chris have for their twins will keep them here, I'll just have to go give them some hope that the twins are alive and will come back."

With that Corrine turned and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, but I like to keep the same narrator for each chapter. So I just cut the longer chapter in half. Cathy's point of view next...


	10. We wait

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning I decided to paint. Since I had begun to spend the majority of my time in the attic I had been unable to watch television as much. I started to go back to the other activities that had taken up my time before that electric introduction. Although I knew my paintings never were as detailed and accurate as Chris's were, I still enjoyed my feeble attempts. And Chris would say they were beautiful, no matter if I thought they were lacking.

It was one such morning that I felt a jerk in my stomach. I had felt things like this before, but never so strong. It was with joy that I realized that the baby was kicking.

"Chris!" I called

"Come here quick"

Chris came bounding through the attic, jumping over several trunks along the way.

"What is it Cathy, are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm o.k. Here feel this." I said quickly grabbing his hand and bringing it to my stomach.

His eyes lit up when he felt the baby move. He quickly gathered me into a hug and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek.

He gently led me to our old swing and started to push be back and forth slowly. My feet brushed our paper flowers.

"Our baby will be perfect, Cathy, I know it." He said quietly into my ear from behind me. I closed my eyes, relishing the moment and hoping with all my being that he was right. As he continued pushing me I caught a glimpse of Cory's old decorated snail, still hanging on the opposite wall.

"Chris, do you think the twins will come back soon?"

"I hope so." He answered simply.

"What if they don't?" I asked again, driven by my never ending pessimism that always seemed to dominate at the wrong times.

"We'll have to figure out which hospital they are at. And then we'll leave. After you have our child we can go and get them. But no need to worry about that. We have two months until you'll give birth, I'm sure they'll be back by then." I could feel his encouraging smile without even having to turn around. I leaned back into his chest and looked up at his face.

"Why do have so much hope, after everything we've gone through you should be just as black hearted as I am. But you're still my cock-eyed optimist." I finished lamely looking back down to the floor, tears clouding my vision.

Chris came around from behind me and kneeled in front of me, our faces level.

"Look at me Cathy." He asked gently. When I continued to stare at the ground he reached out and tilted my chin upwards.

"You are not black hearted. You are my Catherine Doll, the most beautiful ballerina to ever grace this world. I have hope because I have you."

I smiled and reached out to hug him close to me, he was my only constant in this sea of lies that had become my life.

I sank against him, enjoying the comforting feeling of his arms around me. Apparently he took this as a sign to continue because his arms drifted steadily lower and he began to nuzzle my neck, pushing my thick sweater lower so he could kiss my throat. I recognized his breathing change and become faster, just as it had _that_ night. Against my will, or so I would like to think, my hands circled behind his head. My fingers knotted in his hair, trying to bring him closer.

And then I heard a voice from our room below.

"Chris, don't you want to greet your mommy?"

It was _Her_. Chris quickly pulled away from me. The desire quickly leaving his eyes as he started to come back to reality again.

"You should go see her, before she comes up here and sees me." I told him.

He nodded, brushing his now messy hair from his face and trying to regain a look of composure.

"Be right back." He added as he jogged down the stairs.

I followed him and listened at the door as I often did now.

"Oh Chris I have wonderful news!" Mommy exclaimed when she saw Chris.

"The twins are coming back?" Chris asked hopefully.

There was a slight pause.

"Well no...but the good news is that they are getting better. The doctor confirmed that they both had an internal condition. Something about their stomach acid eating away their surrounding tissue, or whatnot. The main point is that they are getting better."

"hmm, well that's good." Chris answered, I could tell he was still confused about what exactly the twins had.

"So um...what hospital did you say they're staying at?" I smirked from behind the door. So Chris did listen to my worries. At least he did, I thought bitterly.

"Oh...the hospital you say?" Corrine said feebly. I could tell she was twisting her pearls.

"Yes...Well they aren't at a hospital."

I had to cover my mouth before I inadvertently made any noise.

"Where are they then." Chris asked, a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Well... you see I couldn't very well take them to a hospital, too many questions you know. But my father has the best doctors. So I asked one whom I trust, to look after the twins at his home."

"His home, where is his home, who is he?" Chris asked again, his voice getting louder.

Suddenly I heard the door to the hallway open. And the grandmother's voice soaked through.

"Corrine, I'm sorry to break up this charming chat you're having, but your husband needs a word with you...Now."

"Yes, mother. Well, I'll talk to you soon, Chris. Isn't wonderful the twins are getting better?" She went up to him and planted a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Goodbye Chris."

Chris didn't respond as the door slammed. He opened the door to the attic, and saw me sitting on the steps.

He closed the door behind him and sat on the step below me. The corridor to the attic was completely dark.

"You heard everything?" He asked, his back to me.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"What do you think?"

"It's going to hard to get them out of someone's private home."

"Yea, I thought the same thing."

The silence stretched on. Until I heard him echoing my previous question back to me. It hurt to hear doubt in his voice.

"So what do we do?"

I knew it my turn to be strong for him now. And although my answer lacked the hope that Chris's had it was true all the same.

"We do what we've always done...we wait." The cold determination in my voice leading me to believe that perhaps one day all four us could be united once again. How wrong I was...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?? Extreme drama coming up in the next couple of chapters, oh goody! Please review, they are greatly appreciated and make me extremely happy!


	11. True prisoners

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I began lock the door again, I turned around to glare at Corrine.

"What do you think you're doing? Your boy didn't even believe you. So much for your plan."

"Yes, yes mother. Just leave me along I need to think." Corrine said walking ahead of me, trying to wave me off.

"Not so fast, Corrine. I wasn't lying before. Your husband is demanding to see you. I suggest you go see him, he's in your quarters."

"Fine."

I watched her stalk off to her room before I locked the main East wing door.

Curious as to why Bart was being so demanding all of sudden, I decided to follow her. I made it to her suite shortly after her and continued walking by to the direction of my rooms. However, I stopped short and stood next to their still open door, listening.

"Corrine, finally!" I heard Bart say loudly.

"Yes dear I'm sorry. What is it?" Corrine asked, adopting her loving wife demeanor quite easily.

"What is it? You want to know? Well, I find out today that you're planning on adopting a baby and then I come up here and now it's gone!"

"Gone...what's gone?" Corrine asked, starting to sound worried.

"Your wedding present to me, my pocket watch. I wanted to remember the good things about you. Especially since this latest development. But it's gone, Look."

I chanced looking back into the room. Bart and Corrine thankfully had their backs to me. They were both looking at one of their drawers which I knew to house their joint safe.

"Are you sure you left it here?" Corrine asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

I turned back to stand in the doorway unseen as Bart turned around.

"This day is not going as I had hoped." Bart said, sounding depressed.

Corrine went to him and embraced him a loving hug.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry this talk of a baby is draining you, if you really don't want to have the baby I'm sure I can persuade Miranda to give up the child to someone else."

As Corrine undoubtedly knew, Bart gave in.

"You really want this child, don't you Corrine."

"More than anything." Corrine answered in a breathy whisper.

"Well I can't deny you, my dear now can I?"

The matter of the pocket watch was evidently forgotten. The fool must have just misplaced it I supposed. I walked back down the hallway, leaving the sinners to themselves.

I went to the main parlor and had the fireplace lit. As I sat down to watch the flames, I picked up a bible and started reading.

Not long after, I heard Corrine enter. She took a seat in the corner. I took off my reading glasses and put the book down.

"You want to discuss something?" I asked, looking towards her shadow in the corner.

"How did they do it do?" She whispered.

"Do what, what do you mean?" I asked, getting annoyed with her constant interruptions.

"Cathy and Chris. They're the only ones who would have guessed the combination for our joint safe. And if Bart didn't take his pocket watch out, and I didn't...who else could have?"

I cocked my eyebrow, staring at her. I never understood why she always had to make situations so complicated. Bringing her and her brood into this house was a mistake, and now I was stuck with her presence if I wanted to continue living here. I sighed as I answered.

"How can you be so sure it was them? They have no way of getting out...the locks keep them there. Besides, why would they take the pocket watch and leave everything else?"

Corrine stood up and look of realization crossed her face as she started pacing.

"That wasn't the only thing they took, that's why Bart has been missing spare money. It's been them. They must have figured out a way to get past the door!"

"Corrine that still doesn't explain why they would take the pocket watch. That seems like something that a servant would take-"

"I know they took the pocket watch!" Corrine turned to me suddenly, her voice rising.

"That pocket watch once belong to their father and they figured out a way to get out and they'll run away before I get what I Want!"

It had been quite a while since she had thrown a tantrum and I wanted to get up and slap her for her insolence. It pained me to admit that I no longer held control of this house since Malcolm's passing. So instead I simply said

"Corrine, I tried to warn you that not everything works out the way you want it to. But you insisted on following through with this stupid plan of yours. And _surprisingly_ it's falling apart. It's your responsibility to fix it, not Mine."

With that I turned on my heel and went back to my rooms, leaving Corrine in the middle of the parlor, the light of the fire dancing on her enraged face.

That next morning I got up as usual at an early hour to eat breakfast and gather the days food the boy and girl. As I was putting various items in the basket I turned and saw Corrine enter the kitchens. She was already dressed and seemed to have a package of her own. I admit I was surprised to see her there. Ever since she had decided to stop lacing their food with arsenic she had opted to sleep in most days.

"Bart left this morning for his cruise and I dismissed the servants for the next couple of days." She told me as a way of greeting.

I looked over at her again, almost finished filling the basket.

"Any particular reason why?"

"I need to change the locks and I need your help."

"When don't you need my help, Corrine?" I asked scathingly.

Apparently she decided it was better to refrain from saying anything. She only followed me up the staircase and to the East wing.

I walked into their bedroom, leaving Corrine standing at the end of the hall, unseen. As usual, only the boy was there, still looking suspicious as he once again asked about the twins.

"Your mother spoke to you of the matter yesterday, nothing has changed." I said as I left the room. After locking the door behind me I walked down the hallway to where Corrine still stood at the entrance to the corridor.

"How long until they usually leave for the attic?" Corrine asked.

"Why should I know that, Corrine. It has been months since I took to watching them, back when I actually still had hope for their souls."

Corrine only smirked and went over to the door to their room herself. She bent down and looked through the key hole. She walked back to me.

"O.k, they've gone up to the attic. We're going to quietly open the door and lock the hidden door to the attic."

She pulled out a thin but formidable looking chain and lock.

"This will keep the attic door locked for sure. I need you to make sure they don't get out while I am changing the locks."

I sighed, something I seemed to be doing a lot of lately and only stared at this woman. I used to be jealous of the attention Malcolm would give her. I even wished she was my child in the beginning. Now I was very happy that this obsessed thing was not my own.

"Well, lets get on with it then. My garden needs tending."

We walked to the door and after Corrine looked to make sure neither of them were in the room again, she quickly and silently unlocked the door.

We walked quickly through the room and Corrine shut and locked the attic door. Once again she got out the chain and wrapped them several times through the joining handles. She quickly took the lock and joined the chains together.

Once that was done she calmed slightly. She went to one of the beds and dropped her bag on it. After looking through it for a moment she found what she needed.

She walked back to the door with a screw driver and replacement locks. It was quite amusing actually to see this elegantly dressed woman with a screw driver.

I looked back to the attic door. Apparently they had yet to figure out that we were there. I thought she was done when she got up again. But she went back to the door this time with a hammer and small saw. I watched as Corrine kneeled down and placed the tip of the screw driver against the bottom of the door. She took the hammer with her other hand and drove the screw driver through the door after delivering several sharp punches.

It was after this that the boy must have noticed our presence. I saw the attic door shake for a moment or two.

Corrine looked back as she got out her small saw. I realized that she was sawing out a small square at the base of the door. It was taking her a while because the door was made out of a very thick oak wood. The door suddenly shuddered it seemed as if the boy was trying to kick it open now.

A couple more minutes passed as Corrine finished. It looked like a miniature doggy door to me. I realized she was making a way for the food to be passed back and forth, so the door never needed to be opened. The attic door shuddered again.

"Mother, What Are You Doing?!" The boy's voice sounded hysterical.

"It's ok baby, just one more second and mommy will let you out." Corrine said as she gathered up her tools. Her hair was slightly frizzy but other than that she looked the same. As I walked out of the room I noticed that the inside door didn't have any key hole, or doorknob for that matter.

Corrine walked over to the attic door and took off the lock. She left the chain around the handles so that they couldn't immediately get out. She hurried out behind me and shut the door behind her. Corrine then took out her key and turned the two dead-bolt locks. I heard two loud smashes and sound of splintering wood from inside. The boy was out, it seemed.

"What do you think you're doing?" The boy yelled.

"Now honey calm down, this is for your own good."

Apparently the boy didn't feel this way, he started pounding on the door.

"Chris, my darling. Don't start that, if I have to constantly watch over you I won't be able to help the twins, now can I?"

The pounding immediately stopped.

"The twins are here?" The boy asked quietly.

"Yes, they're well now. You don't want to go and ruin the happiness of their recovery by being naughty now do you?" Corrine admonished.

"Can you bring them back to us, please." It was very evident that it took the boy everything he had to make his voice stay level.

"Maybe, but I surely will not bring them back if you continue acting so meanly towards me. I'll see you soon my dear, when you are in a better mood."

Corrine picked up her bag and we started walking back down the hallway. As we were walking away I heard the boy pound on the door and yell angrily,

"Why?!"

Corrine didn't even bother to look back, but then again, neither did I.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any thoughts? I'm very eager to find out how you think the story is progressing. I think it'll end in the next couple of chapters. But I plan to write a sequel following up on the events of Petals on the Wind, if you guys are interested. As always comments or criticisms are always appreciated.

Special thanks to all of my previous reviewers!


	12. Captive fate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We wait."

Not really so hard to do I suppose. For the past year we had some control over our imprisonment, the little key out of our room giving us hope and sense of freedom, but even that was gone now.

It had been a couple of days since Chris and I discovered that the twins were in the home of one of the grandfather's doctors. We had decided to wait one more month, and then we would have to leave. We would get the twins after our escape, no matter how dangerous or hard it would be.

That morning Chris and I went up the attic as usual. We had breakfast together while trying to forget the absence of our siblings who had become more like children to us. As I was bringing a spoon full of cereal up to my mouth I heard something. I looked up at Chris, he looked just as confused as I felt. After all, the attic was always depressingly quiet when not full of our own laughter or haunting music from the old record player.

Chris quickly got up.

"Stay here, in case it's momma, she still might come up to the attic."

I nodded in agreement and stayed standing by the table, watching him as he walked down the small staircase.

I heard the sound repeated and then Chris pounding on the door. My curiosity got the best of me and I towards entrance to the stairwell, angry at myself for my ungainly and excruciatingly slow pace.

I had heard correctly, Chris was pounding on door still. It refused to open.

"Mother, what are you doing?!" Chris yelled.

He backed up and started kicking the door. It still wouldn't open.

I started to speak when I saw his the door actually give way a little. I turned back behind the wall, fearful that mother would come walking up the staircase any moment. I heard the sound of splintering wood and I chanced a look once again.

Chris was no longer standing there only a gaping doorway stood in his place. I cautiously walked down the stairs as I heard Chris pounding on the outer door way as well.

"Why!" He screamed.

It was then that I really started to get worried. What was going on! This bloated body of mine was really wearing on my nerves. I walked down the staircase to see Chris collapse in front of the outer door. He was still pounding feebly on the door, but he was quickly loosing heart.

I kneeled next to him and cupped his face with my hands.

"Chris, what happened, what's wrong?"

His face was tearstained and his eyes bloodshot. He didn't bother answering he only jerked his head to the door knob. I turned to look up at it...except there wasn't a doorknob anymore. And then Chris sat up to reveal the rectangular segment missing from the base of the door.

With startling clarity I realized what all the noise had been.

"They mean to never let us go." Chris said simply, his voice strained.

"Shh, it's o.k." I said, trying to make him calm down.

"No, it's not! Did you hear her? The twins are here, in this very house."

"Really?! That's good, now we know where they are, we can get them easier."

"No, it only means that she lied before. And if she lied before she would lie again."

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense. Why now lock us up now. Why lie about the twins? Do you think they found out about me?" I asked with a gasp.

Chris answered with a grimace.

"No, it's not that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If they found out about that, they wouldn't have bothered to put in the passage for food."

"Yea, that's probably true." I admitted, "but what could it have been then?"

"I'll show you." Chris answered. He winced with pain as he got up, he must have injured his foot trying to get out.

He walked to our dresser and grabbed a pair of socks.

I went to go sit on one of the beds as he carefully pulled something out the socks.

He turned around and handed me a gold pocket watch.

I held up by it's chain.

"I remember this!" I exclaimed.

Daddy had often used it to pretend to hypnotize us when we were little. Of course Chris and I would play along and do all sorts of silly things that daddy prompted us to do. Once Chris and I had pretended to be ducks for a whole week. Claiming that daddy had forgotten to release us from the hypnotizing spell he put on us before leaving for work.

I smiled, it was like being reunited with an old friend.

"Did momma give this to you?" I asked, I certainly didn't remember Chris having it before.

"No, I found it in their rooms. Look a the back."

I did as he asked and saw an engraving I had missed. It said,

_Dear Bart, I'll always be yours. Forever and For Always, Corrine._

"What! How could she do this?" She had given papa this on their wedding day, it was wrong for it now to belong to Bart.

"I don't know how she could have, Cathy. But it's wrong and I couldn't just let one of our father's most prized possessions stay in the hands of that...other Man." He said "other man" like it was a highly offensive cuss word.

"It's O.k. Chris. I would have done the same thing."

"Don't worry, Cathy. I swear I'll figure out another way to get us out of here."

"I hope so, Chris."

I said absently while staring behind him at the portrait of hell that the grandmother had so lovingly hung for our benefit. Funny thing was though, it didn't look so bad anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry nothing new happened. Just wanted to show how Cathy and Chris were dealing with the new development. Next chapter is up too. I'll give you a hint,

Corrine isn't the only one with secrets...


	13. Ways of dissuasion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had a been a couple of days since Corrine had changed the locks to their door. Still surprised me that she was actually able to do it.

We were eating dinner in the smaller less formal dining area. Since Corrine had dismissed the staff, eating a tiny self-made dinner in the large dining area seemed ridiculous to me.

After I finished, I looked up at Corrine. She was sitting there eating her dinner calmly as if she didn't have a care in the world. What was wrong with her?!

"Corrine?" I said, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes." She answered between bites.

"How did you manage to figure out how to change locks. That's not really your area of expertise, is it?" I asked condescendingly

She looked back up at me a twinge of anger flashed behind her eyes before she answered,

"I learned many practical things while I was away, mother."

"You did many other things while you were away as well." I replied.

"Mother, what are you getting at?"

I sighed, I didn't really know what I wanted to know. I only knew that something about her wasn't right. I could never understand the girl.

"Fine, Corrine. I want to know why you aren't the least bit upset about what your children have done. When I told you about them you only started on this large plan to get the child yourself. No anger, no resentment, not even disgust or shame. Why?"

She looked down, as if really pondering her answer.

"Well at first I was a little surprised. They were still only children to me. I only wanted them to get sick and pass off to death peacefully, that's not so bad is it? But then I found out that Cathy was pregnant, I felt that love I used to have for them again. It could be...different with this child. I could have my wealth and share it with them. I was determined to make up for things through this new child."

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her dinner. I could only stare, what a warped sense of morality she had. I at least knew what we did was wrong, but worthy for their souls in the end. She thought that what she did was actually...kind. As I looked back at her I saw her staring at me.

"Don't you judge me, I see it in those dark eyes of yours. Always condemning before God even gets the chance." She hissed from across the table.

"If anyone needs judging, it's you Corrine. Or need I go get the rotting corpses of your two smallest children in order to show you your past misdeeds." It felt good to see her eyes cloud with unshed tears. Unfortunately she didn't back down as she would have years ago.

"Don't You Lecture Me! No matter what I have done, it's still better than what you have done!"

"Oh what have I done? Everything that I did to those children up there, you wanted me to do!"

"Oh...I wasn't talking about them." Corrine replied, her voice lower and more menacing.

"I was talking about Malcolm and Joel. Every day father would criticize them, and you never stood up to him! They knew that daddy hated them, but when you didn't stick up for them, that hurt them more than anything ever could! You were the one that prompted Malcolm to drive off that cliff. You were the one that made Joel feel useless, so he went gallivanting around until he got his head torn while he was skiing. You Were the One that Ruined Everything, Mother!"

"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" It was out before I could even stop myself. For the first time in many years I felt I could cry. I loved my boys more than anything, but what she said was true. I hadn't stood up for them like I should have. But Corrine's mistakes, no matter what, I wouldn't take responsibility for.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly

"You heard me. And I was never more happy for that fact until now! How dare you bring up the loss of my children to me. You who killed two of yours already and are working on the two right now!"

"It's the only thing I could do!"

I just wanted to leave. I stood up from the table and began to retreat to my room.

"Wait, mo-Olivia."

I turned back around to see Corrine standing by the table looking confused.

"If you're not my mother, who is?"

I walked to the library and took an album from one of the shelves. I dropped the large volume down on the table in front of Corrine. I turned the withered pages quickly, finding the one I was looking for, near the end.

It was a family photo, taken a couple of days after Alicia's and Garland's wedding. Malcolm and I stood on the right. I was holding Joel and Malcolm had his hand on his older son's shoulder. Alicia and Garland looked much happier, they stood close to each other in a loving manner. I pointed to Alicia

"She's your mother."

Corrine looked confused.

"But that's Alicia, Christopher's mother."

"Congratulations Corrine, your insight knows no bounds. Good night, hope you have pleasant dreams."

With that I turned on my heel and left. Maybe now she would forget this stupid plan of hers and I could live in peace again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was always disappointed that Corrine never found out that Christopher was her half-brother, but now she does, yay. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed! Please tell me what you think. Until next time...Bye!


	14. Unattainable peace

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked up to my rooms I truly hoped that my little revelation would dissuade Corrine from continuing this stupid plan of hers. Maybe, just maybe, the truth would shatter whatever tiny grasp she had on reality. Surely discovering how tainted her children and would be grandchild are should shock her out of this wild path she was on. At least it would distract her for a while, long enough for her to realize that perpetuating the failing line of Foxworths was utterly pointless.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten how stubborn Corrine could be.

The next morning I woke up early as usual and put together their breakfast. When Corrine originally started poisoning the children's food I had objected, for the sake of the youngest ones. Who had not yet been corrupted.

Not surprisingly, Corrine had not listened and added the poison to their food anyways. It was funny that now that I knew the extent of her children's immorality, I started to wish that Corrine would go back to poisoning them. Then I would be through with them at least.

As I pondered this while putting together their sandwiches I saw Corrine enter the kitchen out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to her, expecting to see her either sobbing hysterically or devoid of all emotion. In the past, Corrine always reverted to either of these two methods when something upset her. And I had no doubt that what she had discovered the day before had upset her.

That was why I was so surprised to see her smiling. She strode into the kitchen confidently.

I eyed her cautiously.

"Corrine, what brings you here so early? Decided to continue poisoning them?" I asked a bit hopefully.

Corrine only grinned.

"Not exactly, mo-Olivia."

She sighed contentedly and continued.

"You know it all makes sense now. How you acted towards me. Can't say I blame you really. I probably would have done the same thing. But that's all past now. I came here to introduce you to someone."

A sturdy looking old woman stepped into the kitchen beside Corrine. She was wearing a dark blue woolen skirt and a starched white blouse. I recognized her immediately.

"Hello, Gertrude." I said crisply as I nodded towards her. She had been Malcolm's nurse for many years. I disliked her very much, if only for the fact that she kept Malcolm alive much longer than he would have lived otherwise.

Gertrude only nodded back and looked to Corrine to continue.

"You see, Olivia. After you gave me that album, I was quite shocked. Knowing that the children I bore were actually fathered by my half-brother can do that to someone, you know. As I am sure you planned. Unfortunately, for you, I have not changed my mind. I am still just as determined to get that child. And that little album you supplied me gave me a wonderful idea."

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked snidely. I hated it when she gloated about her plans, especially when half the time they reeked in ineptitude.

Corrine only continued to smile.

"Well, Gertrude of course. I saw her picture next to one of my father's that was taken while I was away. Of course, I remember how much Malcolm trusted her. And I knew that she would be perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"For getting my child. I'm done waiting. Gertrude, show dear Olivia what will be put in their food this day."

Martha stepped forward and handed me vial of white powder.

"It's not arsenic, if you were wondering." Corrine answered as I stared at the vial, wondering what she was up to this time.

"What is it then?"

"Flunitrazepam, although it also goes by many other different names. But what it's called isn't important. What is important is what it will do. Pour the contents into their thermos and hopefully they'll both be unconscious within the hour."

"What do you plan on doing then?" I asked.

"Martha will induce labor and you will get Chris out of the way."

I stared at her incredulously. I had never approved of this plan and had never really volunteered to have an active role in it. And I was surely not going to start now.

"And I will get Chris out of the way? I am sure you are mistaken. I have tolerated this stupid idea of yours long enough. Kill the children and get it over with.-"

"Oh, You can kill Chris if you want to immediately after he passes out as long as he is out of the way I don't care. I just need Cathy until the baby is born."

"You're going to induce labor now and just leave her up in the attic afterwards?"

"I don't really see why you would care, Olivia. You've been begging me to start poisoning them for months now."

"Yes, but this is different-"

Corrine started to get impatient.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to you get rid of Chris until the baby is born. And you Will help me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, Olivia, this is the only way you'll get rid of them. If you refuse to help me, those two will just rot up there, a constant strain on you. If you help me, both of them will be gone and I will leave you here in your precious Foxworth hall."

I thought for a moment. I couldn't really care less if Corrine decided to leave them both up there. I could always just stop feeding them and be done with it. But what interested me was that second part of her offer. That if I helped her, she would leave for good.

"Fine, Corrine, I will help you this last time. When we're through, I never want to see you set foot inside this place ever again."

"Of course, Olivia." Corrine smiled again.

I handed her the vial.

"Here, do what you will. Call me when you need my assistance." I turned and walked out, happy for once that this whole affair was nearing its end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and I had retreated to the roof once again. The tiny room where we had spent the last years had become infinitely more oppressive since momma had removed the door knob. It's funny that such a tiny thing as a door knob would make so much difference. In the past, no matter what momma did or said, there still was a chance she was telling the truth. A slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. But now, with the doorknob gone we knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that momma was truly lost to us.

What made matters worse though, was not knowing why. Had the grandfather died and momma was just greedy, or did he find out about us and order her to do these things? But above all, Chris and I wanted to know what happened to our twins.

My heart ached whenever I thought about them. I told myself that momma had given mercy at least to them and that they were safe somewhere. I kept these thoughts to myself though as Chris and I sat on the roof next to one another. I knew that saying anything now would only upset him more. I contented myself with removing the many splinters that were lodged firmly in his hands and wrists.

Chris only stared off into the mountains. Half an hour later I had finished my small task. All the splinters were removed but I could see deep bruises already forming across his hands. I traced my fingers over them lightly.

"Cathy?" Chris asked, his voice sounded strained from screaming so much from before.

"Yes, Chris?" I responded tentatively, afraid that he would shut down again if I forced him to talk.

When he didn't answer I looked up at him. He just took a deep breath.

"What were you going to say Chris?"

He looked down at our intertwined fingers.

"I was going to apologize for everything but I realized that that would have been pointless. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

I sighed

"You may not, Chris. But you have it nevertheless."

He closed his eyes momentarily. I could tell he was trying to blink back tears. When he opened his eyes again he looked over to the edge of the roof once more. I recognized that look immediately, that longing and I immediately tightened my grip on his hands.

"Chris, don't you dare think about jumping. I need you here!" I reached up and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"I don't care how guilty you feel, you will Not jump just because you think everyone would be better off. I need you here."

He nodded numbly

"It was a passing thought, I could never leave you, Cathy. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to."

"Sure you would, one day you will have to you know. One day when we're out of here and we have our twins back, you'll remember what it's like to be without me."

I thought that my words would were being supportive but Chris only looked sharply up at me,

"No Cathy, We've gone through too much together for things to go back to the way they were."

I sighed, it was no use convincing Chris when he was in one of these moods. It seemed that every time momma betrayed him he only clung to me more.

Before I had a chance to say anything though, Chris stood and reached down and helped me up.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, Cathy. I just...I don't know what to do. There's so much neither once of us knows but we have no way of finding out."

He looked so lost and there was nothing I could do.

"Come on Chris, lets go inside. I'm sure we'll think of something."

I slowly walked to a chair he had placed in front of one the attic windows. Chris sat down next the chair. Without a thought I reached down to stroke his hair. I don't know how long we sat like that, only looking out the window.

We had taken to verbally speaking less and less each day. Really there was no point, we both knew exactly how the other was feeling and neither of us had anything new to tell the other.

I heard a noise and looked around only to realized that it was my stomach growling. Chris stood up,

"I'll go see if they've put food out yet."

I nodded and heard his quick footsteps disappear as he walked down to our room below. He returned soon after, the familiar basket in his hand. I walked over to the large table in one the attic corners. Chris poured us both glasses of orange juice and handed me an egg sandwich as he sat down to his own breakfast.

Although I was hungry I really didn't feel like eating. I drank a couple of sips of my juice and half of the sandwich. When I looked up, Chris was already done. He looked over at me worriedly, silently asking why I didn't eat more. I just shrugged, indicating I just didn't feel like eating. He nodded understandingly and silently put away the dishes and stowed away the rest of the food for later.

I went back over to my chair and began reading. Chris began looking around the attic for another way to get out. It was how he spent most of his days, now that we couldn't leave through the main door.

For some reason he was convinced that there must be another way into the attic, for how else could the presence of so many large pieces of furniture be explained?

A while later, I heard a strange noise and looked up for Chris. He was no where in my sight. I walked towards the direction of the noise, once again angry with my slow pace.

I gasped as I realized what had caused the noise. Chris had collapsed in heap before one of trunks, his head narrowly missing the sharp corner. As I started towards him my vision blurred. Yet I continued to stagger towards him. I wondered vaguely what was happening to me but was too concerned about Chris to really think. Finally I arrived by his side and turned him over. His eyes were closed but I was very happy to see that he was breathing. All of a sudden I lost my balance and slumped over Chris's body. I quickly sat up again, now really worried about what was happening. My vision started to blur again and I realized that blinking didn't help this time. I started to panic and began shaking Chris.

"Chris, wake up!" I cried but still elicited no response. I turned then, thinking about getting some water to throw on him when I looked up.

Although my vision was blurred, I couldn't mistake that profile anywhere.

"momma?" I asked as I slumped back down to the ground, unable to keep my balance any longer.

I tried to push myself away from her but my body wouldn't obey me. She started looking at me greedily and I realized that she looking at my now protruding stomach. I looked back up to her, hoping against hope that she was here to help. It was then that I noticed two dark figures behind her, I couldn't make them out but I knew one of them was the grandmother.

The figure came towards us, but instead of reaching for me, she grabbed Chris's ankle and started to drag him away.

"No!" I shrieked, but was helpless. My hands wouldn't move, they felt so heavy. My eye lids started to droop as I saw momma come towards me again. I flinched away from her but she kneeled down beside me and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. The rest of the world had grown dark, I could only barely make out her bright blue eyes as the looked down at me. She bent her head towards me and whispered,

"Shh, mommy's here now. I'll make it all better."

I grimaced and tried one last time to move away before a blanket of shadow fell over my mind and blocked out any conscious thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k. Sorry for the cliff hanger but it seemed like a good place to start. There's only a couple chapters left but I plan on writing a sequel so if you have any ideas for the second book let me know so I can see if I can incorporate it in before I have a concrete plan of what to write. So thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated.


	15. Foundonly to be lost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I noticed was the dull ache in my left foot. It had been sore ever sense I tried to kick down the door a couple days ago. As my muddled thoughts drifted onto the subject of the grandmother I sat up quickly.

Which was apparently not a good idea, I quickly laid back down in an attempt to keep my head from spinning. It was a terrified couple of moments as I tried to recall my last memories. Suddenly I grasped them, although they did nothing to quench my fear. I had been searching through the attic trunks to find a tool to break open the attic door.

I had found a flimsy piece of metal, but decided to pocket it anyways out of sheer desperation. It was shortly after that that I had begun to feel nauseous. My memory ended there, only fuzzy shapes and the feeling of being weightless remained.

I took a deep breath and tried to sit up again. I gasped when I realized that I was not in the attic or in our room. I had seen this room only once before...it was the trophy room. Dark green carpet coated the floors. A thick massive desk and leather chair to my right. A small bookshelf directly ahead. It was the walls though that held the most interest. Heads of animals hung beside other hunting paraphernalia that my grandfather had managed to collect over the years.

I tore my eyes away from the scene as a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. However, one thought dominated them all,

"Where was Cathy?"

I had spent every moment with her for the past four years and now she was gone? The pain of her absence spurred my movements as I stalked the room like a caged animal. The heads of the beasts still somehow managed to glint in the darkened room. I felt a moment of sympathy for them, I knew what it was to be trapped. It was then that I spotted the portrait of the grandfather once again.

I knew that I now looked much like him, just as my father had. Except for his eyes. My father's eyes were a deep comforting blue. Where this man's eyes were steeled and gray, almost shinning maliciously.

Suddenly a rush of anger flew through my veins. He was the one that caused everything! I didn't know how, but he had turned momma against us. I picked up a heavy rounded paperweight from the desk, one of the few trinkets that adorned the surface. In a fit of rage, I threw the piece of glass against the portrait.

The paper weight connected with the portrait with a thud and fell limply to the floor. Nothing unusual there, but the sound was somehow off. I walked forward to the portrait and knocked on it.

It sounded...hollow.

I hated this house! Everything was so deceptive! Remembering the piece of metal, I started to hack at the portrait feverishly.

Behind the portrait was only smooth wood, yet it still sounded hollow. I pounded my fist into the frame in frustration and gave a gasp of surprised as the frame disconnected from the wall. I pulled the right side away from the wall and rotated it open on it's hinges.

Inside, deep in the wall I saw a thick lever.

Without thinking I pulled on it. After a moment of resistance it gave way. I jumped as I realized a noise from somewhere by the book shelf. I walked tentatively over to the bookshelf and pushed on the side of it. I was surprised to realize that the bookshelf rotated on an axis. I turned it so that I was able to walk through the opening hoping that maybe this would lead me to Cathy.

The hidden entry way was dark and made of stone. Once I walked into it fully my nose was assaulted with the smell of decay. I coughed, my body wanted to return to the light and relative fresh air of the trophy room. But I pressed on, determined to see if this passage way could lead me somewhere else, anywhere but that damn trophy room.

Unfortunately, the air only became more rank as I continued to walk down the corridor. I lifted my shirt to cover the stench. I turned sharply and stood facing a single doorway. And suddenly I was afraid.

Afraid? I had been beaten, starved, and imprisoned in this house. What more was there to be afraid of? And yet the feeling I had as I stood in front of that door was infinitely greater than any fear I had felt before.

My soul screamed at me to back away, to go back into the trophy room. But I couldn't, that curiosity that had fueled my determination to become a doctor for so many years was still present, even then. I faced the doorway that made my blood run cold.

My hand move to turn the knob. I watched with detached eyes, as if it were someone else that was moving.

Even now I can not explain how I saw such exact and excruciating detail in such a dark room.

I numbly realized that this was what was creating such a nauseating stench. The decaying bodies of Carrie and Cory lay curled up next to each other in the far corner of the room. I fell to my knees, unable to stand any longer. Here before me was proof of momma's betrayal. I stared at my beloved siblings, that had become more like children to me. I swallowed my revulsion and crawled over to their hunched forms.

Again my hand acted of it's own will as I saw it reach forward and tuck a stray strand of Carrie's hair behind her rotting ear.

I then turned my gaze on my little brother, my Cory. My Cory who wanted nothing more than to sing and make music.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears fall on my outstretched hand. I blinked and tried to regain my vision. The forms of Carrie and Cory drew my eyes back to them. I wrenched away, I could not be distracted now.

Cathy was still out there and she needed me. I had time to grieve later, now was my time to find a way out of here and back to the one person that I could trust.

It was oppressively dark here. But I was still able to make out a bed in the opposite corner...a child's bed? Were Carrie and Cory starved here? No, the bed looked unused for many years. The carpet was a faded pink and as I stood I realized that the shelves were absolutely crowded with dolls.

A chill ran up my spine as I realized all the dolls had their eyes plucked out. Each doll had gold cornflower hair and I would bet my life that they each had momma's shade of sea blue eyes before they were...mutilated. I reached out to a shelf and grabbed a random doll, the dress was ripped. I dropped it as if it burned and grabbed another and another and another. Every single dress was ripped. I started snatching them by the handfuls, desperate to find one dress that wasn't ripped.

It was useless, all the dolls were the same. It was then that I spotted another door on the opposite side of the room that I had missed in my frenzy. And without a second thought I bolted from that tiny room. As I raced down the corridor I tried to catch my breath. And had just barely succeeded when I burst from the damnable corridor and into a new room.

I pushed the door open and realized that the door was actually a full length mirror on the other side.

I stopped in my tracks once more. Oh please God, I prayed. I couldn't take anything more that day. But it seemed my luck had run out.

The room I walked into was pink like the one I had just left. However, this one was much better kept and although covered with dolls, held none of the menace the previous one did.

I turned and looked at a faded photograph standing innocently on an elegant looking bedside table. A young girl waved at the camera as she sat side saddle on a stunning horse.

It was with a sickening feeling as I realized this was my mother's room as a child. My mother's room that was secretly connected to her father's trophy room. I had no doubt of the purpose of the hidden room now. I almost retched in disgust. My mind couldn't take anymore and I stumbled towards the door. Just trying to get away. I needed to get away from this house.

But first, Cathy. It was the thought of her that kept me going. I finally reached the door and almost let a sob of relief escape as I realized the door was unlocked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k. short, I know, but a lot happened and you know what happened to our two favorite butter cups now. So tell me what you think, I look forward to reviews more than the rising of the sun, plus they help me update faster. So thanks to all my previous reviewers and thanks for reading.


	16. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I tried lifting the now unconscious boy, I realized why Corrine was so intent on receiving my help. He was very heavy and neither Corrine or her newly hired midwife would have been able to drag him away.

"Where would you like me to put him, Corrine?" I asked as her and Martha struggled to place a now very pregnant Cathy upon an old mattress lying in front of the large East facing window.

"The trophy room." Corrine grunted her response.

I nodded and dragged Chris down out of the attic through the second passage way that Corrine had just recently showed me.

While I dragged the seemingly lifeless form to that blasted room I wondered what became of his younger siblings. I had never seen any graves dug or anything of that sort. But then again, Corrine knew this house better than anyone and could have found a dozen places to hide two small bodies.

And here was their brother, soon to be joining them. After what seemed a long time, I had finally brought the boy to the trophy room.

It was with great happiness that I closed that door for what I thought would be the last time. I had spent all my life searching for peace. And in my own way I hoped that the boy...no Chris...would find it now too, if only in death.

I retired to my rooms after locking the door. Ready to forget this past unpleasantness. Ready to let whatever life Corrine had envisioned for herself come to fruition. Although, knowing Corrine, I doubted it would turn out much like she hoped it would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mind couldn't take anymore and I stumbled towards the door. Just trying to get away. I needed to get away from this house.

But first, Cathy. It was the thought of her that kept me going. I finally reached the door and almost let a sob of relief escape as I realized the door was unlocked.

Without much heed as to how much noise I was making, or where I was heading to, I bounded out of the room.

Just happy to be free for a moment before the harsh reality of the situation came crumbling down upon me.

Cathy and I were now, utterly alone in the world. The deep faith I had tried to keep inside for my mother was now completely lost. How could she have let her two youngest die? I asked myself as I ran haphazardly through the winding hallways of Foxworth Hall. However, my mind refused to let me only chalk up the deaths of my siblings to some neglectful actions of a well meaning mother. No, I knew she had murdered them intentionally. 'How?'... I didn't know. But it was the answer to the 'why' of it all that had me so upset. Even without being told I knew that the deaths of her children were set up because my mother loved money and grandeur more than her own flesh and blood.

I continued to run through the halls, opening up random doors. Trying to find out exactly where in the mansion that I was. My midnight wanderings did next to nothing to help me orientate myself.

I opened another random door to my right. Fully prepared to shut it once again, expecting to see yet another guest room or perhaps a music room. Or even some kind of weird torture chamber wouldn't have surprised me that much by that time. But what I did see, did surprise me. It was a hospital room, or looked very much like one. I could still smell the pungent odor of cleaning solutions. The white hospital bed was empty and looked as if it had been vacated long ago.

With flash of insight, I realized this must have been where my grandfather spent his last years. Which of course meant he was already dead. And if he were already dead, why would momma still want hide us? Her Dresden dolls that she seemed to love so much, not that long ago.

I slammed the door shut. Wanting all of these hurtful revelations to end. I continued running down the corridor and thankfully finally made it to one of the main hallways. Looking around and trying to figure out exactly where I was, I determined that the attic entrance was over to the left of me. I jogged down to the other wing of the mansion, finally getting some idea of where I actually was.

After flinging open several doors, I finally reached the hallway that our room was located in. Without even really thinking, I opened the door to our old room. The room looked exactly as it had before.

Ignoring the rest of the room, I dashed up the attic stairs to the last place that I saw Cathy.

At first I thought no one was there, it was deathly silent. Then a second later the damp attic air was pierced with a scream.

But it was not what I expected, it was a baby's cry.

My heart stopped in my chest and I had to make a great effort to move forward. But suddenly my legs were carrying me swiftly to the back of the attic.

As I passed through the large entrance way that led to area where we usually sunbathed, the smell of blood assaulted me.

I almost retched as I saw my Catherine doll laying almost lifelessly upon that old mattress. A rush of guilt flooded my veins as I ran over towards her.

I kneeled down besides her, noticing the sheets around her were soaked through with blood.

"Cathy?!" I cried, shaking her gently, willing her to wake up.

Slowly her eyes opened, only a little more than a slit. But it was enough for me and I reached down to hug her to me.

"Cathy, are you alright. Tell me what happened." I urged as I hugged her to me. Suddenly she tensed up.

"Chris-behind you." Cathy warned feebly, but the fear in her voice was still evident even in her weak state.

I whipped around to see what she was looking at.

Momma was trying to walk discreetly back down to the attic entrance. I hurriedly stood and went to block her exit.

It was then that I noticed the bundle in her arms.

As I stepped in front of her, her head snapped up. Her blue eyes flashing indignantly before being quickly replaced with her usual plastic smile.

"Oh hello, Chris." She said calmly, only her nervous hand fluttering to her string of pearls belied her nervousness.

But what her other arm was holding drew my interest. All of sudden I realized how wrong I was before. She knew the whole time about Cathy's pregnancy! She had wanted the child for herself I realized.

She tried to side step me again but I stepped back and blocked her once more.

"Chris, what are you doing? I have to take care the baby. It really was foolish of you to not tell me about it before."

"I think you've been having enough trouble caring for your own children before worrying about another." I almost screamed at her. I wanted to push her, hurt her, anything for what she did to Carrie and Cory. But first I had to get my child from her arms.

"What do you mean, Chris? Everything I have done was for your own good.-"

"I've seen what 'good' your meddling did to Carrie and Cory. I know, Yes I KNOW. And I am Done Trusting you Mother. Now give me My Child!"

She suddenly started backing up as if she just realized that her pet kitten had turned into a panther while she hadn't been looking.

"No! I gave up everything for you. And now I can't have the one thing I want, a child. She's mine now."

"I swear, give her to me now or-"

"Or what? You'll go to the authorities? Who will believe you? You have no one else in this world, Chris. One day you'll come to believe what I told you years ago: 'money makes the world go 'round, not love'. And you'll learn that lesson the hard way if you ever try to go against me." Mother laughed bitterly at the very thought.

Oh it hurt. My heart constricts even now to think of that moment. To hear her verbally confirm what all of the past evidence had led me to believe. That my mother, momma, the one I had always tried to please, the one I had always loved, had betrayed me. She had killed my siblings, allowed Cathy and I to be beaten and was now attempting to take my child away from me.

Suddenly the rest of the world seemed to fade and all that mattered was getting away from this god forsaken house with Cathy and our child.

I pushed her up against the nearest wall and as gently as I could I grabbed the baby from her arms. Luckily she was very surprised that I would do anything against her so I was able to get the child from her quite easily.

She suddenly lunged back at me but I stepped behind a trunk and darted away from her. I had to focus on out maneuvering her since my arms were busy holding the new born baby.

As she lunged at me again, one of her heels got caught on one of the ribbons of the numerous paper flowers that covered much of the attic floor.

It caused her to fall forward and with a surprising smack, her forehead connected with the metal corner of one of the trunks.

I stood there staring down at her, not quite believing that she was unconscious upon the floor before me.

"Kill her."

I turned around to see Cathy leaning heavily upon one of the large armoires, a bloodied sheet draped around her. She could barely support her own weight and her face was extremely pale.

I looked back at our mother lying on the ground.

"Cathy, I can't-"

"Do it, Chris. I haven't the strength or I would do it myself. She took our lives from us Christopher doll. Even now we don't even know where the twins are because of her."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I knew what had happened to the twins but I highly doubted that the knowledge of their deaths would in any way dissuade Cathy from what she was proposing.

"I hate her just as much as you do, Cathy...but I can't. I promise I'll come back with the proper authorities and make sure-"

"I heard what she said, Chris. It's true...no one will believe us!"

By this time, Cathy had collapsed back down to the ground. I walked over to her and tried to help her up.

She snatched her arm away from mine.

"You still love her don't you? More so than even me?" Cathy screeched, now crying.

"No, Cathy. I love you, it's just even now... I can't... Please can we just leave here? She will be dealt with later. Besides, it's still dangerous and the grandmother is still out there." I tried to reason with her. I couldn't explain to her that although I wanted our mother to suffer, I still couldn't bring myself to murder her. No matter how much she hurt us.

But Cathy only bowed her head and started crying on my should in earnest. I helped her up. It was awkward trying to carry my child and half-dragging Cathy down to our old bedroom.

Half way down, the baby started crying again. Finally I was able to get both of them into the bathroom.

I quickly set Cathy into the bathtub and started to wash the dried blood from her body. I was afraid that at any moment the grandmother or momma would come and lock the attic doors again.

After drying Cathy off, she started to wake up a little again. I ran to fetch her some clean clothes and helped her to dress.

"Cathy, we have to leave now. Can you make it, can you walk?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded absently, but I could tell she wasn't really there. Her eyes were glazed and numb, but at least she could walk.

I ran to get our meager clothes and another blanket to wrap the newborn baby in. I sighed as I looked down at our meager supply of cash. At least it would be enough to get a ticket out of this area and then we could...I didn't know. Tell someone what mother had done to us but the future seemed so foggy. I had to focus on getting us out of here first.

I gave Cathy a couple of our suitcases while I carried one and our child. I warned her to be quiet as we walked down the first corridors, it was unnecessary though. She didn't even seem to have the presence of mind to breath loudly.

Thankfully the hallways were all empty. I tried to walk as quickly, but slow enough for Cathy to keep up.

Finally we made it to the main staircase. Looking around and still seeing no one there, I began to get nervous. It seemed all their employees weren't working today. Was it Thursday? With a jolt I realized I didn't even know what day it was.

Trying to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling, I silently descended the stair case. Praying the whole time that the baby wouldn't start to cry again or that Cathy would fall behind me.

Thankfully we made it to the bottom of the floor and there I saw the large double doors that led to the outside world.

I had never walked through them before, the first night we had arrived through a back door. But that didn't matter to me. That door was what my dreams had been made of for a very long time.

Looking behind me I saw Cathy looking at the door with similar interest. Taking her hand I quickly guided her towards it.

Lucky for us, the doors were kept well oiled and didn't make a sound as we left. Cathy and I trotted down the long driveway before hurrying towards the cover of the forest. Collapsing down on the ground of the forest floor, Cathy stared back up at the house that we had been captured in for so long.

The defeated look had returned to her eyes, but it was still less disturbing than the cold numbness she had displayed before.

With an effort I helped her to her feet again. And we set off towards the train station. Still unsure what the future held for us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter will focus more on Cathy and will most likely be the epilogue. And then we move forward onto the sequel. Well thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought of it. All your reviews are very much appreciated, thank you!


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whenever I try to think back to the events that proceeded our escape from the attic, I can only come up with half-formed images. The hours before Chris arrived were a haze filled time of pain.

I remember momma's eyes as she stared down possessively at my new born baby girl. Her eyes held all the love and kindness that had been denied to me for years now. It hurt too much to watch. I turned my head, too tired and weak to hurt anymore.

But when Chris arrived a glimmer of hope seemed to shine for me. I had to survive, if not for myself, then only to make sure that my mother would pay for what she did to me.

I remember struggling to stand, it took so long to push myself over to where Chris was. I heard shouting and tried to hurry my steps. I only focused on moving forward.

And then the sight that greeted my eyes as I dragged myself into the next room was enough to make my heart leap for joy.

Momma was lying on the ground, totally defenseless. Now was the time for revenge. I staggered forward only to realize that my own legs wouldn't hold me anymore. I looked up to Chris, my savior, knowing he could do what I could not.

"Kill her," I asked, thinking that at least I would be able to watch, if not participate.

I was confused at first, when Chris hesitated. But as I looked back at momma I realized it. Chris still loved her, even after all that she had done.

Oh yes it hurt to be betrayed by my mother, but over the years I had grown numb to it. The unexpected treachery of Chris' hurt much more.

And my feelings weren't even because Chris couldn't kill momma. If he had been unable to because of moral conviction or even respect, I could have forgiven him. I felt betrayed because of _why _couldn't kill momma.

He couldn't do it because deep down, he still loved her. Oh I know he will deny that to his dying day. But in that moment as I lay there on the attic floor I _knew _Chris' heart did not belong solely to myself.

Another had come, long before, taken his love and warped it. And now I was only a second class substitute.

I collapsed on the floor. My fragile hold over my body was completely lost. I felt myself being led away from the attic. I even felt myself walking through the mansion I had hardly even seen, a part from our room and the attic. And at last I felt grass. How long I had wanted to walk unhindered upon the earth, thinking that by then everything would be better. But now it held nothing for me.

Chris and I walked on, I don't remember for how long. The trees all seemed to blend together.

As we walked through the forest a distant noise seemed to seep through my muddled mind.

With sudden insight, I realized it was my baby crying. I stopped and Chris looked back at me questioningly.

"Let me hold her," I asked much more calmly than I felt.

Chris looked wary for a second but handed the bundle to me before picking up the rest of our baggage.

I continued to follow Chris through the forest obediently as I stared intently down at my child.

This child was the product of everything that Chris and I went through during our stay at Foxworth Hall.

Would I ever get my revenge? I made a pact with myself then and there that I would. That no matter what I would never forget. I would never let time dull the blade of my retribution.

I looked down again at her now peaceful face. My daughter...My Corrine. I would never forget...

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Any questions, comments or just reviews in general are always welcomed. They will not be hurt or poisoned in any manner I assure you.

Sequel Information: Yes, there will be a sequel! It will Most likely be simply titled, **Unforeseen Disaster II**. Why? Well...because there will be more disasters of course! Hopefully it will be posted in the next couple of days or so.

And last but not least...Thanks to all my reviewers: GreenSapphire, Okgirl, I love the newsies and hsm, Greyrainbows, K babe 93, megan, Ky, Lilyflower87, Tweeky, Starr4all, FlyingFaeriesDance, Tigerstar's innocence, and sc1986.

You're reviews were exceptionally helpful, Thank you!!


End file.
